Pac-Man
Pac-Man is the main character of the entire Pac-Man series. His name is Pac/Pacster Mandailian, but everyone calls him Pac-Man for short. The original Pac-Man Pacman makes his debut in the 80's arcade game 'Pac-Man'. The player controls Pacman around the maze eating up all the dots in every level of the game. When Pac-Man eats a power pellet, the ghosts in this maze will turn blue and become edible. Pac-Man eats the blue ghosts one-by-one to score higher points. Without powering up, if one of the ghosts touch Pac-Man, He loses a life. When Pac-Man loses all of his lives, the game is over. Pac-Man before 2010 Before Pacman could change his look in Pac-Man Party, Pac-Man has classical cartoon eyes (Just like Mickey Mouse's from Steamboat Willie), red boots and a man's voice. He is a family man as he is married to Mrs. Pac-Man/Pac-Woman and had 2 young children. (Jr. Pac-Man and Pac-Baby) The 'Pac-Man World' design of Pacman before 'Pac-Man Party' is used in the upcoming game 'Super Smash Bros. for WiiU/3DS'. 2010 and present When Pac-Man Party is announced, Pac-Man decided to change his look. From now on, Pacster has blue eyes, orange and red shoes and a little kid's voice, which made him sound and look like a young boy. Pac has so many friends, allies and enemies in this series. Pacman's two main friends/allies are Dinana and Chin-kee. Debuting in Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures In the upcoming cartoon, Pac-Man takes his roll as a student at high school. Pacster has two friends Cylindria and Spiral. Pac was chosen to save Pac-World by using power pellets. The pellets also let him venture to the neverworld. The four Pac-ghosts Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde took their roles as Pac's allies. Pac and Betrayus teamed up as Pac's enemy and ally. He is Betrayus' rival. Family Pac's parents are Zac and Sunny. He also has an aunt named Spheria. Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia Pac-Man appears as a 10-year-old Pac-Worlder and the main proctologist in 'Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia'. He lives with his parents Zac and Sunny and his three siblings Jac, Mac and Kylie. Pac always Pacatopia's ultimate hero because he has the ability to chomp up the evil ghosts around Pacatopia. Pac has 5 friends (Cylindria, Spiral, Flip, Kitty and Shooter) and two allies. (Dinana and Chin-kee) Power-ups Pac has many transformations and power-ups so far in 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. *'Fire Pac': When Pac eats a fire berry, He becomes Fire Pac and gains the ability to breathe fire. *'Ice Pac': When Pac eats an ice berry, He becomes Ice Pac and gains the ability to freeze ghosts before he chomps them. *'Chameleon Pac': When Pac eats a green berry, He becomes Chameleon Pac and is able to catch the ghosts with his long tongue. *'Metal Pac': When Pac eats a silver berry, He becomes Metal Pac and is able to attract the ghosts with his magnet before chomping them. *'Wizard Pac': When Pac eats a blue berry with yellow stars, He becomes Wizard Pac to cast spells. Gallery Images of Pac-Man Pacman From Pac-Man Party.jpg|Official 'Pac-Man Party' artwork of Pac-Man Pacmanpacster.png|Official 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures' artwork of Pac-Man PMATGA's Fire Pac.png|Fire Pac PMATGA's Ice Pac.png|Ice Pac PMATGA's Chameleon Pac.png|Chameleon Pac PMATGA's Magnet Pac.png|Metal Pac Pac-Man's Adventures In Pacatopia Pacman.jpg|Pac as he appears in 'Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia' External Links Pac-Man Wiki Entry On Pacman Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pac-People Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Characters Category:Pacs Category:Yellow characters Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Young Pac-People Category:Pac-Man Party Characters